<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smell like Soap by Leo2187</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857327">Smell like Soap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo2187/pseuds/Leo2187'>Leo2187</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman, Kingsman: The Golden Cirlce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Loving each other, M/M, Taking showers together, i love them, lets just pretend Merlin didn’t die in Golden Circle, they need more fluffy content, they’re married because I can, ughhhh I wish this was real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo2187/pseuds/Leo2187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home from a rigorous mission and decides to do a little something domestic with his husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamish Mycroft/Harry Hart, Merlahad - Relationship, Merlin/Harry Hart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kingsman</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smell like Soap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this after cleaning my house one day and I smelled like completely artificial soap and I thought “Hey this would be an awesome Merlahad concept” and just got it down.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was finally home after a rigorous mission and was super tired. Merlin was luckily able to take the day off and did so by cleaning their house. “Hello dearest, glad to see you’re home.” “Ugghhhhh.” Harry collapses into Merlin’s arms. “You alright Harry?” “No, the mission was awful. It’s terrible whenever you’re not leading the missions. It’s better with your voice in my ear than Morgana’s.” “I know my love.” Merlin caresses Harry’s head in his hands and leaves a kiss on his forehead. Harry sniffles inhaling the cleaning supplies smell off of Merlin. “You smell like soap, but the fake kind that we both hate.” “And you still smell of gunpowder.” “Would you like to take a shower darling?” Merlin eyebrows perked up and eyes widened. “What?!” “Well it’s been a while since you asked that. Normally, we take a shower after sex and I don’t remember you bending me over the sink. What’s with the sudden romantic outburst?” “Well one I missed you to death Merlin.” “You’ve only been gone the normal time that you are when you’re on missions.” “Still and two I don’t know.. I thought it would be nice to do something romantic and intimate before this week gets crazier.” “It’s Thursday Harry.” “Well you never know Hamish .” “Aye that’s true.” Hamish’s voice softened at the sound of his real name. “Well then what are we waiting for darling.”</p><p>Harry grabbed Hamish’s wrist and dragged him upstairs to their bathroom. Harry began to press chaste kisses against Hamish’s lips and some on his neck too. Hamish couldn’t stop smiling or laughing, just happy that he was with his husband again. Harry began to undress himself. Hamish’s hand stopped Harry’s. “Let me do it for you Harry.” “Ohh who’s the romantic now?!” “Ohh stop it you.” “I won’t. Nor will I ever.” “Good. That’s what I like about you.” Hamish then worked Harry’s clothes off. First his jacket, his eyepatch, then unbuttoning his shirt, then moving his hands down his trousers. “Can I also begin to undress you darling?” “Aye of course you can. It’s only fair.” Harry began to do the same. Soon enough both were only in their boxers. Harry began to press kisses against Hamish’s body, running his calloused hands across his chest, and the Scotsman began to laugh. “What, What is it Hamish? Don’t you like me loving your body?” “I do, it’s just do you want us to have sex before we jump in the shower?” “No I just wanted to spoil you my love.” “You don’t have to spoil me Harry.” “Yes I do, now let me get the water started and I can kiss you some more as it warms up.” Finally after Hamish’s lips were kiss swollen, and kiss marks were left on his abdomen, the water was warm enough. They stripped off their boxers and both jumped in and Harry immediately pinned Hamish to the wall kisses getting deeper and more passionate. He even started to nibble at Hamish’s ear. “Sex in the shower Harry. That’s not like you.” “Again just wanted to spoil you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Oh Harry.” “What?” “You have a new scar, I didn’t notice it.” “Oh it’s fine my love.” “You sure?” “I’m sure my darling. Just clean me.” “Of course.” Hamish got the fancy shampoo in his hands and started to massage Harry’s head and ruff up his hair. Harry even began to purr almost. “Your hair is soft even in the shower.” “I probably look ridiculous though.” “You look wonderful.” “Shut up and keep me clean.” “Alright.” Hamish spent the next few minutes cleaning Harry. Harry loves to keep leaving small kisses on Hamish’s lips and on his body. Hamish is caressing his husband’s skin carefully, making sure his beloved is cleaned well and taken good care of. “Thank you Hamish.” “No problem my love.” “Can I clean you next?” “I think I’m alright, I used so much body wash I think I cleaned myself while cleaning you.” “Alright fair enough Hamish.” “Okay I think that’s enough.” Hamish turned off the shower and helped Harry step out of it. “I’m not an old man you know.” “No but you’re turning into one.” “You are too.” “I know but after your head injury I think it’s best if I take more care of you.” “But I’m the one spoiling you.” “You can spoil me when we are redressed dear.” Harry presses a few more chaste kisses on his husband’s lips. “Alright let’s get into bed.” They both head into the bedroom and change into pajamas. They head back and Hamish quickly and carefully dries Harry’s mop of curls. “You’re lucky you don’t have hair Hamish.” “Lucky?” “Well you don’t have to deal with this mess.” Harry gestured to his mess of curls. “Hey at least it’s a nice mess.” Hamish then gently massaged Harry’s scalp. Harry let out the tiniest laugh which sounded more like a sound of pleasure. Hamish grabbed Harry’s wrist and led him back to their room. They slowly walk back into their bedroom and once they feel comfortable enough Harry pushes Hamish down on the bed and later joins him by his side. Hamish laughs a little. “For a man pushing sixty you still act like a child.” “Always have always will and nothing can stop that, not even you darling.” “As if I would.” They pulled up the covers and were comfortably settled under there. Harry decided to full sweep Hamish in by wrapping his leg around Hamish’s waist and putting an arm around his lover's broad shoulders. “Wish we could do this more often.” “I know Harry but let’s just cuddle and now you can spoil me all you want.” “Of course you want that now that we’re in bed.” They just take up the nice warmth of each other, glad that they’re together again, after Harry was almost lost. Hamish loves being here. Harry snuggled up to him, head under his chin, nose inhaling the shampoo he used and grey/brown fluffy hair in his face. “One random thing Harry.” “What?” “Why do you call me “my darling”?” “I don’t know I just like to use it. It also describes you in a way.” “How so?” “You really are quite a darling man Hamish.” “I can live with that.” “Good. Don’t ever leave me Hamish.” “I won’t, not ever.” Hamish began to stroke Harry’s cheek bone and quickly over his scar. “Good, plus you feel nice like this.” “Like what?” “Warm, gentle, kind. A side of you that I only get to see. It’s nice.” “Love you so much Harry.” “Love you too Hamish.” They share one last passionate kiss before Hamish put down his hand and wrapped it around Harry’s waist. They ended the night by breaking apart their kiss, smiling widely at each other, and falling asleep in each other’s arms. <br/> The End --</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>